


Layers of the Past

by deadhuntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fandom Writing Challenge July 2017, Fluff, Landmark, M/M, Melancholy, grand canyon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: Certain memories resurface when Dean and Castiel visit one of the most incredible places on Earth.





	Layers of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Fandom Writing Challenge for July 2017.  
> Theme: Vacation  
> Prompt: Landmark

“Y’know, all my years of driving around the country, and this is the first time I’ve ever been here.”

Out of the corner of his eyes, Dean saw Castiel watching him closely, and Dean turned his head. It looked like Castiel wanted to say something. “Yeah?” Dean said, squeezing Castiel’s hand more tightly.

“It’s not important,” Castiel said softly. “It’s just that I’ve actually… never been here either. I know all about it, of course; I just never had a chance to see it.

“Hmm.” Dean could see that something else was on Castiel’s mind; by the look in his eyes, he was remembering something. “You wanna talk about it?” he said, somewhat awkwardly. He wasn’t sure he’d ever be completely used to discussing feelings, but for Cas... he’d do anything.

“The Grand Canyon was formed in the late Cenozoic Era,” Castiel said, eyes trained on the deep valley in front of them. “The Colorado River carved it over millions of years. Even more impressive than the incredible power of water is the history that has been revealed because of it…” Castiel took a step closer to the edge, gaze still focused on the rock. “There are almost forty exposed layers of rock, dating back more than two billion years, and they are some of the most beautifully preserved sedimentary rocks on Earth.”

Castiel fell silent for a moment, but Dean didn’t speak. They both knew that Castiel had avoided Dean’s question, but he clearly didn’t want to discuss it and Dean didn’t want to push him. As they both stared out over the impressive scene in front of them, they suddenly heard a voice from behind them.

“What else do you know?”

Both men turned to find a tall dark-haired woman standing behind them. She looked the slightest bit sheepish but clarified. “About the formation.” She looked directly at Castiel. “I just couldn’t help but overhear you talking. You seem to know a lot about this place. I’d love to hear more.”

When Dean peeked in Castiel’s direction, he looked surprised and a little confused, but after a second, he nodded. “The formation of the Grand Canyon started billions of years ago, when a plume of magma rose through the crust and cooled, forming the granite layer on the bottom, which was eventually turned into metamorphic rock when it was subjected to extremely high pressure. During the late Precambrian Era, sediment and lava were deposited over this area, which was a shallow marine habitat at the time. Millions of years later, mountain building tilted and lifted these layers and then erosion removed much of this rock.” The woman was listening raptly as Castiel continued talking. “The sandstone, limestone, and shale layers above this are from the entire Paleozoic Era, during which this was largely a coastal or shallow marine environment. Most of the Mesozoic Era sediments have been eroded and there are not many Cenozoic Era sediments visible either. In the past six million years, volcanic activity has created lava cascades down the walls of the canyon.”

Castiel fell silent, still looking pensive, and simply nodded when the woman thanked him and moved on.

“You okay?” Dean asked quietly.

Castiel finally looked completely at him. “Yes,” he said. “Are you ready to return to the motel? The sun has nearly set.”

Dean nodded. He was getting tired anyway. “You know I love you, right?” he said suddenly and out of nowhere.

Castiel looked surprised. “Of course I do,” he said.

Dean glanced away awkwardly. “Just makin’ sure you remember.”

“I will always remember,” Castiel assured him.

Dean wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “Good.”

 

If they happened to stay where they were for a few more minutes, well, it wasn’t the end of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long absence :/
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr at [thetideseternaltune](http://thetideseternaltune.tumblr.com/) (main blog) or [hunterangelkisses](http://hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com/) (SPN sideblog)!


End file.
